Let's Play
by Slanie90
Summary: Et si Harry était la réincarnation d'Osiris ?
1. Chapter 1

_UA, OOC, yaoi, yuri._

_Voldy est mort, Sirius est vivant. _

_Dumby, Ron et Ginny bashing !_

_Les Dieux égyptiens sont dans la place ! _

_Et si Harry était la réincarnation de Osiris ?_

_**Introduction **_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux verts émeraude était allongé au sol, son sang se répandant lentement sur le sol par les innombrables blessures de son dos.

_Ah ! J'ai survécut au plus puissant des mages noir et je vais crever à cause d'un stupide moldu intolérant_, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Le noiraud était trop faible pour se lever et envoyer un appel au secours à ses amis. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que quelqu'un réponde : depuis le début des vacances il n'avait eut des nouvelles que d'Hermione et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Son oncle ne serait certainement pas effrayé par elle et il risquait même de lui faire du mal !

Alors qu'il luttait tant bien que mal contre l'inconscience, il sentit une main effleurer tendrement ses cheveux.

« Shhh, murmura une voix profonde, velouté et indéniablement masculine, ne t'inquiète tout va bien aller. »

Harry sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors que la douleur diminuait petit à petit.

« Dors, reprit la voix, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tout va bien aller. Dors... »

Et l'inconnu ajouta quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas puisque exprimé dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le jeune garçon, apaisé, se laissa engloutir dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il n'entendit donc pas sa "famille" entrer dans sa chambre et l'altercation entre elle et son mystérieux sauveur...

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ici, gronda Vernon

-Prends un autre ton quand tu t'adresses à moi, Mortel », rétorqua dédaigneusement l'inconnu.

Le visage du cachalot humain prit un teinte violacée et il se mit à éructer toutes les insultes sur l'inconnu. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement et se pencha pour prendre le noiraud dans ses bras.

« VOUS M'ECOUTEZ, MONSTRE, cria le moldu de plus en plus énervé

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire attention à un mortel aussi inintéressant que toi, rétorqua l'autre, surtout que votre sort est déjà scellé ! La Mort plane sur toi et ta famille. Et lorsque vous vous présenterez devant le tribunal divin, Ammit la Dévoreuse engloutira, sans aucun doute, vos cœurs. »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans un tourbillon de sable, emmenant Harry avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Les yeux verts papillonnèrent, s'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce. Leur propriétaire réalisa qu'il était allongé sur le ventre dans des draps confortables.

Un peu perdu, il se demanda où il était puis les récents souvenirs remontèrent et il chercha du regard son sauveur.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry leva légèrement la tête pour voir le propriétaire de la voix.

Il vit un jeune homme d'environs 16/17 ans aux cheveux rouges mi-longs, aux yeux dorés et à la peau mate. Il portait une veste noir sans manche, un pantalon en cuir noir et un tee-shirt rouge sombre.

« Je...ça va. Mon dos est un peu douloureux. Mais moins qu'avant, répondit-il finalement

-Bien.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Trois jours et demi.

-Oh, fit le noiraud puis , après un silence il ajouta : comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Seth. Et tutoies-moi...Harry.

-Comment connaissez-v...connais-tu mon nom ?

-Je sais plein de chose sur toi, répondit malicieusement le rouge

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant à savoir comment il pouvait en savoir autant sur lui alors qu'il ne semblait être anglais. Puis il tilta.

« Seth ? Comme...le dieu égyptien, demanda-t-il prudemment

-Exactement ! »

Le noiraud observa son interlocuteur, ébahit. Le rouquin eut un sourire amusé et prit son aspect divin quelques instants pour prouver ses dires avant de reprendre son apparence humaine.

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux, se remettant de sa surprise.

« Je vais regarder tes blessures, voir où en est la cicatrisation », reprit Seth en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Le dieu baissa les draps et retira les bandages du Survivant pour observer ses blessures. Puis il passa un baume sur les plaies qui étaient déjà quasiment toutes cicatrisées.

« C'est vo...toi qui as fais cette pommade, demanda Harry curieux

-Nan ! J'l'ai piqué à Isis », répondit Seth malicieusement.

Le noiraud ne pût s'en empêcher et éclata de rire.

~Quelques jours plus tard~

Les blessures du jeune sorcier était complétement guéries et il avait l'autorisation de se lever et de déambuler dans la maison. Le rouquin préférait qu'il soit totalement rétablit avant de le laisser sortir dehors.

Harry appréciait passer du temps avec le dieu et le trouvait sympathique malgré tout ce que les récits mythologiques racontaient sur lui. Mais, en même temps, il ressentait un étrange malaise à être avec lui. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait de passer du temps avec son hôte. Après tout, il était un Gryffondor et un Gryffondor était têtu, faisant ce qu'il voulait sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait l'en empêcher !

« Oh, Harry, fit soudain Seth

-Oui ?

-J'ai une nouvelle pour toi.

-Laquelle ?

-Un incendie vient de tuer ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin.

-Oh... »

Le noiraud ne fût pas vraiment surpris de constater que cette nouvelle le laissait plutôt indifférent, après tout les Dursley ne l'avait jamais considéré comme faisant partit de la famille...et inversement !

« Il va falloir que j'écrive à Hermione pour qu'elle s'inquiète pas, fit-il en attrapant de quoi écrire

-Hermione ? C'est la jeune fille dont les parents sont moldus, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne préviens qu'elle ?

-C'est la seule qui se soit donné la peine de me donner et demander des nouvelles, répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules

-Je vois. »

Le jeune sorcier écrivit sa lettre et l'envoya avec Hedwige.

« Tu as fini, demanda son hôte

-Yep !

-On continue nos cours alors ?

-Okay ! »

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la table. En effet, l'Égyptien donnait des cours de rattrapage en potions au jeune Anglais, lui apprenait de nouvelles choses dans les autres matières et, surtout, lui enseignait l'égyptien !

~Soirée du 30 au 31 Juillet~

Harry était assis sur son lit, pensif. Le lendemain, c'était son anniversaire et, toute la journée, il s'était sentit bizarre, comme étant du coton, l'impression s'accentuant au fil de la journée...

Le noiraud savait qu'un sorcier recevait vers 15/16 ans son héritage magique. C'était Draco qui lui avait expliqué. Le blond avait d'ailleurs était surpris qu'il n'est pas reçut ce fameux héritage lors de son 15ième anniversaire, le Serpentard avait même été jusqu'à soupçonné que quelqu'un ait retardé volontairement la réception de son héritage, chose possible grâce à un ancien rituel.

Le Gryffondor commençait à penser que son ami avait raison, surtout qu'il avait eut la même sensation la veille de son 15ième anniversaire sans que rien ne se produise...à part que son corps était entièrement endoloris toute la journée du lendemain !

Il espérait que, cette fois, il recevrait vraiment son héritage et que si son corps était douloureux ça serait pour une bonne raison !

Soupirant le jeune Potter, décida de se coucher et il verrait bien demain !

Beaucoup plus tard, dans la nuit...

Seth observait tendrement bien que tristement le jeune endormis. Le rouquin lança un coup d'œil vers l'horloge de la chambre indiquant 23h59.

_Encore une minute_, pensa-t-il en soupirant,_ et demain, il me détestera..._

A minuit pile, des bandelettes enveloppèrent Harry, le transformant en véritable momie.

« C'est partit », murmura l'Égyptien.

Du côté d'Harry...

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un espace sombre. Regardant autour de lui, il finit par voir un homme à la peau verte avec des cicatrices, portant un magnifique pagne égyptien avec une ceinture bleue roi, des bracelets en or aux bras, poignets et chevilles, un pectoral en or et lapis-lazuli. Sur sa tête, il portait la couronne Atef et dans ses mains il tenait le sceptre Héka et le flabellum Nékhekh.

Le noiraud le reconnu immédiatement.

« Osiris, murmura-t-il

-Exact, jeune Harry.

-Où je suis ?

-Dans ton esprit...

-Oh, fit le sorcier en clignant des yeux, pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon esprit ?

-Parce que je suis toi. »

Le jeune Potter cligna encore des yeux, étonné au possible.

« Pardon, réussit-il à dire après un long silence

-Tu es ma réincarnation, si tu préfère », reformula le dieu amusé.

Harry resta un long moment à fixer l'Égyptien ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Vraiment, finit-il par dire n'osant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre

-Oui.

-Ça veut dire que je vais être obligé de détester Seth ? »

Osiris ne manqua la lueur de désappointement et de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux émeraude du sorcier.

« Tu l'apprécie, constata-t-il

-Bien sûr ! Seth est adorable quand on prend le temps de le connaître !

-Vraiment ?

-Yep ! Et je pense qu'il est amoureux de vous...

-Pardon ?! Il m'a tué, tu sais !

-Je sais ! Et vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de personnes qui tuent la personne qu'ils aiment pour la garder pour eux !

-Pour de vrai ?!

-Yep ! Faudra que je vous fasse lire quelques histoires de Pierre Bellemare ! C'est un écrivain français qui publie des livres recueillant des histoires vraies tirées de dossiers historiques de la presse Britannique. Paraît qu'on est les champions des faits insolites comme cet écrivain aime publier ! Heureusement qu'il connait pas le monde sorcier ! Ou il saurait plus où donner de la tête », expliqua le noiraud.

Osiris regarda sa réincarnation, effaré. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Et...qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Seth est amoureux de moi, demanda-t-il curieux

-Son regard quand il parle de vous.

-En quoi son regard te dis ça ? Et tutoie-moi !

-Mes amis qui sont en couple ont le même quand ils parlent de leur moitié.

-Oh... »

Après un silence, le dieu ajouta.

« Et tu as une explication du pourquoi il m'aurais découpé si il m'aime ?

-Comme Isis a retrouvé ton corps et le lui a pris, il a dût se dire qu'elle le referais encore si il te reprenait à elle et a dût décidé que, si il ne pouvait pas t'avoir, alors elle non plus ! D'où l'idée de découper ton corps et le disperser aux quatre coins de l'Égypte, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules

-Tu as dût réfléchir longtemps à tout ça, murmura Osiris impressionné

-Ben, j'ai lu que Seth était bisexuel et, qu'en plus, il aurait eut des relations sexuelles avec Horus et...ben...j'ai pas pût m'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait possédé pour pallier le fait qu'il n'avait pas pût t'avoir toi !

-Je vois. Il n'a pas eut le père donc il se rattrape avec le fils, c'est ça ?

-En gros...ouais. »

Un autre silence s'installa, le dieu réfléchissant à ce que sa réincarnation venait de lui dire. Le Survivant le laissa tranquille, se doutant que ce n'était pas facile de digérer ce genre de chose. Le noiraud espérait de tout cœur qu'Osiris allait accepter de donner une autre chance à Seth car il adorait le dieu rouge et voulait prouver au dieu du Monde Souterrain que son frère était quelqu'un de bien.

« Très bien, finit par dire le dieu, je veux bien donner une autre chance à Seth ! »

Osiris était vraiment curieux de voir si le jeune sorcier avait raison et puis il se doutait que ce dernier aurait refusé qu'ils soient complètement liés si il avait dût s'éloigner du dieu rouge.

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire mais demanda, juste avant d'accepter l'héritage.

« J'aurais pas la peau verte au moins ?! »

Le dieu éclata de rire et rassura sa réincarnation.

« Tant que tu restes sous ta forme humaine, non. Après, par contre, si tu dois prendre ton apparence divine, tu aura le même aspect que j'ai en ce moment ! »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et la magie se mit en place, liant définitivement les deux êtres...

Revenons à Seth...

Quelques instants après qu'Harry eut été transformé en momie, le rouquin sentit des mains cacher ses yeux.

« Devine qui c'est », chantonna une voix féminine à son oreille.

Le dieu rouge reconnu de suite la voix et se tourna vers sa propriétaire, surpris.

« Neph' ?

-Salut ! Ça faisait un bail, hein, fit joyeusement la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, aux yeux violet et à la peau mate

-Oui mais..., commença Seth puis il aperçut l'autre personne présente dans la pièce, oh ! Isis ! Déjà là ? Tu ne perds pas de temps dis-donc ! »

Aucune des deux déesses ne manqua l'amertume dans la voix de leur frère.

« Je suis venue te proposer quelque chose, fit doucement la déesse magicienne

-Oh ? Et quoi, demanda le rouquin méfiant

-Je te laisse Osiris si tu me laisse Neph' ! »

Seth cligna des yeux, surpris. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf ça !

« Pardon ?! Tu es sérieuse, s'exclama-t-il incrédule

-Évidemment !

-Et...tu serais d'accords avec ça, demanda le dieu rouge en se tournant vers son épouse

-Oui, répondit celle-ci sans hésitation

-Je vois. Mais ça m'étonnerais que Osiris accepte, soupira le roux en passant une main dans ses cheveux

-Pas si sûr, rétorqua Isis

-Comment ça ?

-Ben...Harry semble t'adorer et je suis sûre qu'il trouvera un moyen pour qu'Osiris accepte de te donner une autre chance », expliqua sa sœur.

Le maître des orages cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas pensé à ça. C'est vrai qu'il s'entendait très bien avec le jeune sorcier et que celui-ci n'accepterait pas de le détester pour des histoires qui remontent à plusieurs siècles de cela !

« Très bien ! Si Osiris est d'accords, j'accepte, finit-il par dire

-Parfait, fit Isis avec un grand sourire

-Aller ! Viens ! Tu vas pas rester planter tout le reste de la nuit qu'en même, intervint Nephtys en passant un bras sous celui de son époux et en l'entrainant hors de la chambre

-C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, Harry », murmura la déesse magicienne avant de rejoindre sa sœur et son frère.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

~Le lendemain matin~

Harry se réveilla lentement, le corps endoloris. Le jeune sorcier se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pût faire pour que ça arrive puis les souvenirs de la nuits dernière lui revinrent.

Le jeune homme alla immédiatement se camper devant le miroir de sa chambre curieux de voir les changements. Et il ne fut pas déçut ! Il avait maintenant de longs cheveux verts sombre, ses yeux étaient toujours de couleur émeraude mais sa peau était aussi mate que celle de Seth !

Le Survivant resta un moment planté là, trop surpris pour bouger. Sa "nouvelle" mémoire lui indiquait qu'Osiris...enfin...qu'_il_ avait cette apparence avant qu'Isis, Nephtys, Thot et Anubis ne le ressuscitent.

Il faudra qu'il s'habitue à ça aussi ! Le fait d'être Osiris...

Harry soupira, il allait lui falloir du temps pour qu'il s'adapte à tout ça !

Il alla se doucher puis il s'habilla avant de se rendre à la cuisine d'où provenait des voix. Il reconnu sans difficulté la voix de Seth mais eut dût mal à identifier les deux autres. Ce fût que lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus et la peau mate ainsi que celle aux courts cheveux noirs, aux yeux violet avec une peau aussi mate que la première qu'il les reconnu : Isis et Nephtys.

Le jeune sorcier se demanda vaguement ce que ses sœurs faisaient là puis se décida à faire connaître sa présence.

« Bonjour, lança le Gryffondor

-Osiris ! Comment te sens-tu, demanda Isis en souriant

-Un peu bizarre et j'ai mal partout, répondit l'interrogé en se laissant tomber sur une chaise

-C'est normal ! C'est parce que tu n'es pas encore habitué aux changements que ton corps et ton psychisme ont reçu lors de ton héritage ! Quant à la douleur, elle devrait rapidement disparaître, expliqua la noiraude aux yeux bleus

-Oh... »

Avant que le Survivant ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, plusieurs hiboux tapèrent à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Ah ! C'est pour moi, chantonna Harry en se levant vivement et en allant ouvrir aux volatils

-Gamin », marmonna Seth.

Ledit gamin fronça les sourcils et, d'un air très mature, tira la langue au rouquin qui leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune sorcier sourit et s'intéressa aux hiboux qui lui apportaient ses lettres et cadeaux d'anniversaire. Les noms des expéditeurs le rassura sur le fait que ses amis avaient tous (ou presque), pensés lui, bien que la lettre qu'il avait reçu d'Hermione, en retour de celle qu'il lui avait envoyé pour la rassurer, l'avait déjà rasséréné à l'époque, il était heureux de le constater de ses propres yeux.

*****Flash Back*****

_Harry finissait la potion qu'il était entrain d'étudier quand Hedwige frappa à la fenêtre, avec la réponse d'Hermione dans ses serres._

_Le Gryffondor termina de mettre sa potion dans des fioles puis alla ouvrir à son amie ailée. La belle chouette blanche se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, lui tendant sa patte à laquelle la missive était attachée. Le noiraud la prit et donna du Miam-Hibou à Hedwige qui dévora les biscuits avec un 'hoot' de satisfaction._

_Le Survivant rit puis décacheta la lettre._

Cher Harry,

Je suis heureuse et soulagée que tu n'es rien ! Même si j'aurais préféré que tu m'en dise plus sur ton mystérieux ami mais bon ! Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne sert à rien de te presser de questions quand tu ne veux parler de quelque chose, donc...

Par contre je suis étonnée -et les autres aussi, que tu n'aies reçu aucune de leurs lettres ! Surtout que Draco et Nolan ont envoyé des invitations à tout le monde pour venir passer l'été au Manoir Malfoy !

_Les lignes suivantes étaient écrites d'une écriture différente de celle d'Hermione, plus masculine..._

Je suis sûr que l'autre vieux fou à fait sorte que tu reçoives aucune de nos lettres pour essayer de t'éloigner de nous et regagner son contrôle sur toi ! -signé Nolan.

_Harry secoua la tête amusé : décidément les Malfoy étaient vraiment des théoriciens du complot ! Ou alors ça venait du côté Black, songea le noiraud en pensant à Sirius._

Désolée ! Nolan m'a piqué ma plume ! Entre Draco et lui, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

Sinon, tout le monde va bien et te passe le bonjour ! On t'enverra d'autres nouvelles et tes cadeaux à ton anniversaire !

J'espère qu'on pourra se voir avant la rentrée, sinon on se verra au Poudlard Express !

Je t'embrasse,

Hermione.

_Le noiraud sourit, rassuré : tous ces amis pensaient bien à lui et pas seulement Hermione ! Il replia sa lettre et retourna à ses cours._

*****Flash Black*****

Tout heureux, Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux. Hermione lui avait offert, bien évidemment, un livre ! L'ouvrage portait sur les créatures magiques rares et celles oubliées. Théo avait ajouté un set de poignard magnifiquement ouvragé.

Le vert sourit amusé puis il prit ceux de Sirius, Severus et Remus : les deux noirauds lui avaient offert un livre sur les sorts et potions des Maraudeurs plus un nouveau set pour préparer les potions, le loup-garou lui avait offert tout un assortiments de sucreries qu'il avait lui-même fait. Tonk y avait joint des vêtements.

Neville lui avait offert un livre sur les plantes guérisseuses, Luna lui avait offert un œuf d'une créature magique, sa lettre expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un nundu. Le Survivant eut un étrange sourire en voyant de quel animal il s'agissait.

Puis il passa au cadeau des jumeaux Weasley qui était un mélange de leurs nouvelles farces. Le sourire du jeune sorcier s'agrandit en songeant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ça. Alexander et Jane avaient ajoutés deux magnifiques cape : une verte avec de fin arabesques argentés et noirs et une cape noire avec un superbe phœnix renaissant de ses cendres brodés dessus.

Draco et Blaise lui avait offert un collier avec un pendentif en forme de tête de loup -magnifique, avec divers sorts de protections dessus.

Nolan lui avait envoyé un bracelet ensorcelé pour reconnaître les potions plus ou moins dangereuses mise dans ses plats ou ses boissons.

Et enfin, Pansy et Drew lui avaient offert de nouveaux vêtements.

Le Gryffondor avait un grand sourire, tout content de ses cadeaux, même si Ron et Ginny ne lui avaient rien envoyé du tout. Il s'empressa d'écrire à ses amis pour les remercier de leurs merveilleux présents.

Puis il mit son pendentif et le bracelet avant d'aller ranger le reste dans sa chambre puis il revint dans la cuisine où il avait laissé l'œuf du nundu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Seth curieux

-Un œuf de nundu.

-C'est quoi un nundu, demanda Nephtys

-Quand il est adulte, il a l'apparence d'une panthère géante. C'est une des créatures les plus dangereuses du monde ! Il a cinq étoiles dans la Classification du Ministère ! Il vient d'Afrique Orientale. Et il est anthropophage et parfaitement silencieux.

-Quelle adorable bestiole, fit le rouquin avec admiration

-N'est-ce pas, lança Osiris joyeusement, et imagine la tête que les autres vont faire quand je vais me ramener à Poudlard avec lui !

-Tu vas pas faire ça, s'exclama Isis

-Ben...pourquoi pas, demanda innocemment le Gryffondor

-Osiris », soupirèrent les deux filles alors que le roux ricanait.

Le susnommé accentua son regard innocent ce qui fit éclater de rire Seth, Isis et Nephtys secouèrent la tête, faussement désespérées alors qu'Harry se joignait à l'hilarité du dieu rouge.

« Bon, fit la noiraude aux yeux bleus quand les garçons furent calmés, Osiris ! On devrait aller à l'endroit où tu retires de l'argent...

-Gringotts ! C'est une banque, Isis ! Pourquoi ?

-Maintenant tu es automatiquement émancipé donc il serait bien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à tes possessions !

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! »

Le Gryffondor prit un air pensif puis avec un air faussement angélique demanda.

« Qui veut venir foutre le bordel à Poudlard avec moi ?

-Suis partant, répondit aussitôt le rouquin

-Tu sous-entends quoi par "foutre le bordel", demanda prudemment la déesse magicienne

-Faire des blagues, ridiculiser quelques personnes... Les trucs habituels quoi, répondit le vert en haussant les épaules

-Je marche, s'écria Nephtys enthousiaste

-Moi aussi, ajouta sa sœur avec un rictus

-Cool ! Comme ça on verra avec les gobelins pour vos inscriptions ! Let's go guys ! »

Le quatuor partit donc pour le Chemin de Traverse...

~Un peu plus tard ; Gringotts~

Harry se dirigea vers un des comptoirs et fût heureux de reconnaître le gobelin qui s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour Gripsec, lança joyeusement le jeune sorcier, comment allez vous ? »

Le gobelin releva la tête, surpris qu'un sorcier prenne la peine de le saluer et, surtout, qu'il lui demande comment il allait. Puis il vit la cicatrice dudit sorcier et le reconnu.

-Mons...Monsieur Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je vais bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

-Tant mieux ! Je vais très bien, merci !

-Bien. Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Potter ?

-Je souhaiterais voir, si possible, le gobelin en charge de mon or et discuter avec lui de ce que j'ai...

-Bien sûr, Mr Potter ! Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre ! »

Gripsec se leva et se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la banque. Il remarqua, bien évidemment, le rouquin et les deux noiraudes qui suivaient son client mais ne dit rien : il sentait bien que ces trois-là étaient tout sauf des humains normaux !

« Veuillez patienter quelques instants, je vous prie Mr Potter. Je vais prévenir Eargit de votre présence.

-Bien sûr », répondit le Survivant en souriant doucement.

Le gobelin entra donc dans le bureau et, quelques instants plus tard, il invita le quatuor a entrer puis sortit de la pièce pour le laisser avec l'occupant de la pièce.

« Mr Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Eargit, le conseiller de la famille Potter, se présenta le gobelin

-Enchanté, Eargit.

-Je dois dire, Mr Potter, que je désespérais de vous rencontrer !

-Comment ça, demanda le vert surpris

-Cela fait des années que je vous envois des courriers afin de vous rencontrer mais, à chaque fois, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore avec un mot de vous disant que vous lui donniez plein pouvoir sur vos coffres, expliqua le gobelin

-Je n'ai jamais écrit ce genre de lettres ! Ni reçu les votre, protesta le jeune sorcier

-Je sais. Nous avons testé les missives soi-disant écrites par vous à chaque fois et à chaque fois il est apparut que quelqu'un avait contrefait votre écriture et votre signature. C'est aussi pour cela que je voulais vous voir.

-Oh...euh...vous avez dit _mes_ coffres ? Je n'ai pas que le 687 ?!

-Certes non ! La famille Potter est l'une des plus riche du Monde Sorcier ! Le coffre 687 est celui qui contient votre argent...de poche, si je puis dire. En tout, celui-ci compris, vous avez 20 voutes ! »

Harry resta un un long moment sans rien dire, trop surpris.

« Je vois, finit-il par dire, est-ce que Dumbledore avez tout de même eut accès à mes voutes ?

-Oui puisque il était votre gardien étant donné que celui qui aurait dût remplir ce rôle, votre parrain Mr Black, était en prison. »

Le Gryffondor grimaça, sentant qu'il allait avoir de mauvaises surprises...

« A-t-il touché à mon argent ?

-Oui. Il en a retiré plusieurs millions de gallions aussi bien pour l'Ordre du Phœnix que pour ses dépenses personnelles.

-Je vois.

-De plus, continua Eargit, il a aussi ordonné qu'une pension de 500 gallions soit versé aux Dursley tous les mois pour votre éducations...

-Tch ! Pour l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donné, grommela le jeune sorcier ses yeux lançant des éclaires

-Il en va de même pour Mme Weasley, Mr Ronald Weasley et Miss Ginevra Weasley. Chacun recevant également une pension de 500 gallions tous les mois dans un compte personnel pour les trois ceux-ci étant séparés de la voute familial.

-Depuis combien de temps reçoivent-ils cette pension, demanda le vert l'estomac noué : même si Ron et lui s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre l'année précédente il n'avait cependant jamais cessé de considérer comme un ami

-Cinq ans pour Mme Weasley et Mr Ronald Weasley et quatre ans pour Miss Ginevra Weasley. »

Le jeune sorcier pâlit considérablement : cela signifiait que Ron et Ginny avaient été payé pour être ses amis ! Et que Molly ne l'aimait que parce qu'elle recevait de l'argent pour ça !

« Est-ce que les autres Weasley sont lié à tout ça, demanda-t-il tout en craignant la réponse

-Non. Aucun d'autre eux ne recevaient d'argents venant de votre compte de la part du Directeur. Mr Bill Weasley a d'ailleurs fait récemment un prêt afin de pouvoir acheter une maison pour lui et sa fiancée. Si il avait mêlé à tout cela je ne pense qu'il en aurait eut besoin. Donc, je pense que seul les trois cités plus haut sont impliqués.

-Je vois.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Mr Dumbledore a voulut faire un contrat de mariage entre vous et Miss Ginevra Weasley.

-QUOI, s'exclamèrent Harry et Seth en cœur

-Puis-je voir ce contrat, demanda le vert en se reprenant

-Bien sûr, Mr Potter », répondit le gobelin en lui tendant le document demandé.

Le quatuor se pencha sur le parchemin afin de l'étudier.

« Mais ! Il a été fait quand j'étais en 2nd année ! J'avais douze ans et Ginny seulement onze, s'exclama le Gryffondor

-Est-il effectif, demanda Isis

-Malheureusement oui.

-Et bien plus pour longtemps, décida la déesse magicienne, Seth ! »

Le rouquin s'approcha de la noiraude qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le dieu rouge hocha la tête et les deux se lancèrent dans une ancienne incantation en égyptien ancien. Le contrat se mit à briller d'une lumière rouge. Les deux dieux finirent leur incantation et la noiraude fit un signe à son frère vert.

« Osiris ! Vite ! Verse quelques gouttes de ton sang sur le parchemin tout en disant "Que les liens créés artificiellement soit déliés et que jamais plus ils ne puissent être recréer de quelque façon que ce soit" en égyptien ! »

Ayant confiance en sa sœur, l'interpelé s'exécuta aussitôt. La lueur entoura le parchemin devint noire tandis que, dans une gerbe de feu, une magnifique bague apparaissait dans la main du jeune sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il en examinant le bijou

-La bague de fiançailles des Potter ! Jusque là détenu par Miss Ginevra Weasley grâce au contrat que vous venez d'annuler.

-Je vois. Eargit, j'aurais besoin d'une copie de toutes les preuves contre Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley et Ginevra Weasley, s'il vous plait. Je réglerais ça moi-même avec Arthur, pas besoin que les autres pâtissent des erreurs de trois d'entre eux.

-Bien sûr Mr Potter. Et pour Dumbledore ?

-J'aimerais que vous montiez un dossier contre lui pour un procès. Cependant j'aimerais qu'il ce fasse en huit-clos et à Gringott pour éviter que ses manigances ne retombent sur d'autres que ne sont pas forcément au courant de ses actions.

-Bien sûr Mr Potter.

-Bien, maintenant, passons à ce que je possède d'autre... »


	4. Infos sur les Dieux et Déesses

_**Dieux et déesses qui sont ou vont apparaître :**_

_**Dieux et déesses ayant des liens :**_

**Geb et Nout **: Frère et sœur, mariés. Parents d'Osiris, Seth, Isis et Nephtys.

**Osiris** : Frère de Seth, Isis et Nephtys. Époux d'Isis, père d'Horus. Aurait eut une relation adultérine avec Nephtys de qui il aurait eut Anubis.

**Seth** : Frère d'Osiris, Isis et Naphtys. Époux de Nepthys.

**Isis** : Sœur d'Osiris, Seth et Nephtys. Épouse d'Osiris. Mère d'Horus.

**Nephtys** : Sœur d'Osiris, Seth et Isis. Épouse de Seth. Aurait eut une relation adultérine avec Osiris de qui elle aurait eut Anubis.

**Anubis **: serait le fils d'Osiris et Nephtys.

_**INFOS :**_

_**Osiris :**___Il est un roi mythique de l'Égypte Antique en plus de faire partit du Panthéon égyptien. Inventeur de l'agriculture et de la religion, son règne est bienfaisant et civilisateur. Il meurt noyé dans le Nil, assassiné dans un complot organisé par Seth, son frère cadet. Malgré le démembrement de son corps, il retrouve la vie par la puissance magique de ses sœurs Isis et Nephtys. Le martyre d'Osiris lui vaut de gagner le monde de l'au-delà dont il devient le souverain et le juge suprême des lois de Maât. Il est le père d'Horus.

_**Seth : **_il est une divinité guerrière. Par Seth grondent les orages ; il s'oppose toujours à l'harmonie des choses et des arrangements, il est la force brûlante, capable de détruire toute forme de vie. On l'appelle aussi le "dieu rouge", le dieu "grand de force", maître du tonnerre, de la foudre et du désordre, dieu du désert et de l'aridité, des pays étrangers.

_**Isis :**_ Déesse protectrice et salvatrice. Isis est la Grande Déesse par excellence. Elle est l'épouse et sœur exemplaire qui, grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques et avec l'aide de sa sœur Nephtys, réussit à ressusciter Osiris, son frère et époux. Elle est la mère d'Horus.

_**Nephtys :**_ Elle est la déesse protectrice des morts en veillant sur le sarcophage, déesse funéraire aux côtés de Hâpi, avec qui elle est associée pour protéger le vase canope contenant les poumons du défunt. Avec Isis, qu'elle aida à reconstituer le corps démembré de son époux Osiris, elle était l'un des deux "milans" ou oiseaux hurleurs, qui semblaient émettre des lamentations funèbres. Elle est parfois considérée comme l'amante d'Osiris de qui elle aurait eu Anubis.

_**Ra : **_Dieu du disque solaire. Sa naissance serait attribuée à la déesse Neit, qui aurait mis Ra au monde sous la forme d'un œuf. Ra sortit de l'œuf et fut aveuglé par la lumière. Cette lumière fit couler des larmes de ses yeux, d'où naquirent les premiers hommes.

Cependant, d'après une autre version, il semblerait que Ra se soit créé lui-même en se nommant, comme il créera les éléments de la vie en les faisant sortir du Noun, l'océan primordial.

_**Bastet :**___Elle est la déesse de la musique, de la joie du foyer, des chats et de la maternité aux traits félins dont le centre religieux se trouvait dans la ville de Bubastis. Fille du dieu soleil Ra, Bastet est cependant parfois considérée comme la fille d'Amon.

Elle est une déesse à double visage : sous sa forme de chatte ou de déesse à tête de chat, elle est la déesse bienveillante protectrice de l'humanité, également déesse musicienne de la joie et déesse de l'accouchement. On la représente ainsi parfois souriante. Elle est également réputée pour ses terribles colères.

En revanche, sous les traits d'une déesse à tête de lionne, elle s'identifie alors à la redoutable déesse de la guerre, Sekhmet.

La séduisante déesse à tête de chat, sacrée, protectrice des femmes et des enfants, détient le pouvoir magique qui stimule l'amour et l'"énergie charnelle". Un atout qui lui valait un culte tout particulier de la part des Égyptiens.

Bastet est une déesse aux caractères antagonistes, douce et cruelle, elle est aussi attirante que dangereuse. Bastet est aussi le symbole de la féminité, la protectrice du foyer et la déesse de la maternité. Mais toujours en elle, sommeille le félin, et c'est ainsi que Bastet lutte contre le serpent Apophis chargé de contrecarrer la course de l'astre solaire. Elle porte souvent un sistre dans sa main.

_**Horus :**_ Il est un dieu à multiples facettes :

Il est le faucon céleste dont l'œil droit est le soleil et l'œil gauche la lune. C'est sous cet aspect qu'il recevait un culte à Nekhen, l'Hiérakonpolis grecque.

À Héliopolis, il était vénéré en tant que Horakhty, l'Horus de l'Horizon, concurremment avec Ra. En tant que tel, il était à la fois le soleil du matin et le soleil du soir. Dans les textes des pyramides, le roi défunt ressuscite sous cette apparence de faucon solaire. Par un syncrétisme fréquent dans la religion égyptienne, Horakhty finit par fusionner avec le démiurge héliopolitain, sous la forme de Ra-Horakhty.

Dans le mythe osirien enfin, Horus est le fils d'Osiris et d'Isis. Osiris, assassiné par son frère Seth, est ramené à la vie, le temps d'une union, grâce aux efforts conjugués d'Isis et de Nephtys. C'est de cette union miraculeuse que naît Horus l'Enfant, que les Grecs appelleront Harpocrate, ou Harsiésis, Horus fils d'Isis.

Pour venger la mort de son père Osiris, Horus affronte son oncle Seth, il gagne le combat et reçoit le trône d'Égypte en héritage. D'où son surnom de "vengeur de son père". Il est par-là même le premier des pharaons après son père. Cependant, sa légitimité sera sans cesse contestée par Seth. Horus est borgne : lors du combat qui l'oppose à Seth, Horus a perdu son œil gauche, qui est reconstitué par Thot. Appelé Oudjat, cet œil, que les Égyptiens portèrent sous forme d'amulette, possédait des vertus magiques et prophylactiques

_**Anubis : **_Il est un dieufunéraire représenté sous la forme d'unchacal noir couché sur son ventre, ou sous la forme d'un homme à tête de canidé.Placé au commandement des défunts, il les accueille auprès de lui dans le "Bel Occident", il momifie leurs corps afin de les rendre imputrescibles et éternels, il purifie leurs cœurs et entrailles souillés par les turpitudes terrestres, il évalue les âmes lors de la pesée du cœur devant les juges divins et accorde de nombreuses offrandes alimentaires aux défunts ayant accédés au rang de dignes ancêtres. Il serait le fils adultérin de Nephtyset d'Osiris. Quand ce dernier est assassiné par Seth, Anubis participe avec Isis et Nephtys, à la reconstitution du corps d'Osiris démembré par son frère ennemi, inaugurant par ce geste la pratique de la momification.

_**Thot :**___Représenté comme un ibis au plumage blanc et noir ou comme un babouin hamadryas, Thot capte la lumière de la lune, dont il régit les cycles, à tel point qu'il fut surnommé "le seigneur du temps". Inventeur de l'écriture et du langage, il est la "langue d'Atoum" et le dieu des scribes. Incarnation de l'intelligence et de la parole, il connaît les formules magiques auxquelles les dieux ne peuvent résister. Selon la légende, celui qui était capable de déchiffrer les formules magiques du _Livre de Thot _pouvait espérer surpasser même les dieux.

Le respect que Thot inspire lui vient de son savoir illimité. Toutes les sciences sont en sa possession : Il connaît tout et comprend tout. En tant que détenteur de la connaissance, il est chargé de la diffuser. C'est pourquoi il a inventé l'écriture.

Les anciens égyptiens pensaient que le savoir et la connaissance leur avaient été transmis par des livres et des écrits que Thot avait volontairement abandonnés dans des temples.

Ses compétences s'étendent aussi au domaine des mathématiques dans lequel il excelle. Toutes les sciences sont sous son contrôle et réclament obligatoirement sa protection.

Il préside à l'audition des morts au tribunal d'Osiris, et c'est Anubis qui pèse et juge les âmes en les comparant au poids d'une plume (symbole de Maât et de la justice), afin de décider si l'âme, le Kâ, doit être condamnée (le Kâ étant alors dévoré par Ammit, "la Grande dévoreuse" qui attend aux pieds de la balance) ou jugée digne d'accéder aux Champs d'Ialou, sorte de paradis éternel dans lequel règne l'ordre imperturbable. Maât correspondrait plus ou moins à notre conception de Justice, à ceci près qu'elle n'est pas qu'un rapport harmonieux relatif au juste et à l'injuste, mais principe d'ordre universel.

_**Geb : **_Il__est le dieu de la Terre. Il est le fils de Shou (dieu de l'air) et de Tefnout (déesse de l'eau), mais aussi le frère et l'époux de Nout (la déesse du ciel).

Geb et Nout furent si proches que rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux. Geb fut séparé de Nout par leur père Shou, mais grâce à un stratagème de Nout ils réussirent à s'unir et enfantèrent Osiris, Seth, Isis et Nephtys. Une symbolique veut que Geb et Nout s'unissaient dans le secret de la nuit pour être séparés par Shou au matin.

Dieu de la terre, des plantes et des minéraux, Geb donne à la terre ses fruits et son eau, laissant à sa sœur Nout, le royaume de cieux. Il est l'un des quatre éléments qui formèrent le monde. La légende veut que les tremblements de terre aient comme origine les éclats de rire de Geb.

_**Nout : **_Déesse du ciel, Nout symbolise le firmament et fut considérée comme la mère de tous les astres. Elle est la fille de Shou dieu de l'air, de Tefnout déesse de l'humidité et la sœur jumelle et épouse de Geb, dieu de la terre. Ils forment ainsi les quatre éléments primordiaux.

Elle est en outre la petite-fille du dieu-soleil Atoum.

Jaloux de leur union, Shou avait séparé Nout et Geb pour une durée de 360 jours. Nout réussit à gagner aux dés contre Thot, le dieu du temps, cinq jours supplémentaires, qui firent passer le calendrier de 360 à 365 jours. C'est durant ces cinq jours supplémentaires qu'elle s'unit à Geb et donna naissance à Osiris, Seth, Isis et Nephtys


End file.
